


Don't Be Mad

by AndreaDTX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: Kinky coda to 13x05. Sam is really pissed about the risk Dean took. Dean can't stand when Sam's mad at him.





	Don't Be Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but it popped into my head while I was writing another story and refused to go away. I originally thought it was age play, but there was no real evidence that save for the nature of the nicknames they used. But there was a clear power dynamic at work so I went with light Dom/sub. It really depends on how you squint at it. 
> 
> Kudos and constructive comments welcome!

Sam refuses to talk to Dean the whole way home. He slumps in the passenger seat and feigns sleep, defensive unconsciousness being his favorite passive aggressive tactic. When they get to the bunker, he’s suddenly wide awake and nearly to his room before Dean can even get out of the car.

Dean trails him across the bunker trying to figure out how to apologize. “Sam.”

Sam ignores him.

He follows Sam to his room, stopping just short of crossing over the threshold. It’s one of their unspoken rules. “Sammy.”

Sam looks at him and is considering slamming the door in his face. Dean can see it plain as day, written all over his face. Sam’s really pissed. Dean’s stomach gives a funny flip that makes him feel queasy. He doesn’t like it when Sam’s mad at him.

“Papa.”

Sam stops. It’s the one word that will always get Dean Sam’s full attention. He sighs. “What is it, Tiger?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yeah. Actually, I am,” his papa says. “What you did was really dangerous. There are dozens of ways we could have freed those trapped spirits and you immediately jump to stopping your heart. What if Billie hadn’t let you come back?”

Dean fidgets. “I’m sorry…”

Sam doesn’t acknowledge his apology. “And I was scared to death when I couldn’t get your heart to restart. Your lifeless body laid out in front of me… So yeah, I’m mad.”

Dean’s head drops and he stares down at his thumb, picking at the loose skin of the cuticle, barely resisting the urge to stick the digit in his mouth. “I don’t want you to be mad at me. Please? I’ll do anything.”

His papa looks at him, stares really, studying his face. “You’ll take a punishment?”

Dean swallows hard. Punishments by their very nature weren’t easy, but he can see how he’s earned one. He did something really dangerous and scared Sam really badly. This is the least he can do. “Yes, Papa.”

“Alright.” Sam nods and takes a deep breath. “You’re gonna jerk off naughty boy style.”

A tingle zips through Dean, making his stomach drop. It’s a very effective as far as their punishments go and is reserved for when his papa is really upset and doesn’t trust himself to physically handle him. “Yes, Papa.”

Sam settles on the bed, wedging a couple of pillows behind his back before stretching his legs out on the bed in front of him and leaning back against the headboard. Once he’s comfortable, he looks at Dean expectantly.

Dean toes out of his shoes and socks while pulling his flannel overshirt off followed by the black t-shirt he always wears under it. Tossing those on the floor, he works his belt open and undoes his pants pushing both the jeans and underwear down and stepping out of them. When he’s completely nude, he stands up straight and looks at Sam, fighting back a blush since his papa is still fully clothed.

Sam looks him over before nodding and patting his lap. “Climb on.”

Dean climbs onto the bed and throws one leg over Sam, settling so that he’s sitting on Sam’s thighs, his knees forcibly spread by the width of his papa’s legs.

“Hand,” Sam demands.

Dean moans and obediently puts out his right hand. Sam squeezes slick from the bottle of lube he keeps near the bed.

“You can start.”

“Yes, Papa.” Dean reaches down and grasps his cock. It only takes a few strokes to work himself to full firmness. He closes his eyes and focuses on his papa’s smell, the firmness of his thighs under Dean’s butt, how awesome his touch feels when Dean’s been good. Yeah, that gets him going.

And his papa knows it.

“Open your eyes.”

Dean blinks back to awareness, taking in Sam’s face devoid of his normal playful smile. The reminder that he’s been bad and that this is a punishment is nearly enough to make him lose his erection.

“Focus.”

“Yes, Papa.” He bears down, using a quick and dirty rhythm that all but shoves him towards the edge.

“You there, Tiger?”

Dean nods, gasping, his stroke speeding up.

“Do it right, then.”

Dean nods again, feeling that familiar pull, tingling in his balls and dancing across the muscles at the base of his spine. He grunts, knowing what he has to do and that he has no other choice. His hand speeds up to a jackrabbit pace, his heart thumping wildly. The tension of the impending release coils, tight tight tight and…

As his body tips into orgasm, Dean snatches his hands away, slapping them on Sam’s shoulders like he’s required to.

He whimpers as his hips twitch and his cock jerks through ejaculation even as he denies himself the release of tension orgasming usually provides. He gasps and whines as his stomach muscles clench and his thigh muscles twitch, trying to deliver the pleasure his nervous system is signaling it’s not receiving. Soon, the jerks and twitches begin to fade replaced by an antsy irritation rolling through his body even though he knows he’s earned every second of this.

His papa explained a long time ago that he chose this punishment specifically as a very physical reminder of how aggravating and painful it is to expect one thing and get something disappointingly different. If it didn’t suck so bad every time he had to do it, Dean would congratulate Sam on his evil genius. Instead, he’s curled up in his papa’s lap, thrusting into nothingness and clenching his hands where they rest on his papa’s shoulders, even as he’s careful not to dig his nails into Sam.

Sam watches, seems to drink in the frustrated agony on Dean’s face. He waits until Dean’s hips still before he reaches down and gives Dean’s softening cock a strong, solid stroke complete with firm rub against the head, working him through the last of the aftershocks. Dean hisses but doesn’t move to pull away, knowing this is part of his punishment. Sam strokes and rubs until Dean’s cock is completely soft.

“Good job, Tiger,” Sam says and kisses him.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry, Papa.”

“You’re forgiven. I know you’ll do better next time.”

The words calm Dean, almost enough to wipe the orgasm he’d just missed out on from his mind if his muscles weren’t so achy. He can feel Sam’s dick hard under him, but he’s not allowed to touch without Papa’s permission when he’s on punishment. He shifts until Sam swats him on the butt, a reminder to be still. Not knowing what else to do, he rests his head on Sam’s shoulder.

It’s exactly what they both need.

Sam wraps him in a hug, squeezing tight. “You really scared me.”

Dean squeezes back. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. It’s just part of who you are.” The sad note in Sam’s voice stings a little bit. But there’s nothing he can do about it. It is part of who he is.

They stay that way, Papa and Tiger, wrapped up in each other until they both fall asleep.


End file.
